Shift Change
Shift Change is the first mission. Objectives *Pick Richard up at the truck stop *Drive Richard to work *Drive home Script After the opening credits finish following many cinematic views of the city, the camera cuts to the inside of the convenience store with Neil standing behind the counter, looking at the camera with a blank stare as a group of teenagers, Mike and Lis, are browsing through bags of chips. Neil sees this and addresses them Neil: Hey, you kids gonna buy something or just waste time? The leader of the group, Lis, addresses Neil Lis: Calm your tits amigo, I got what we came for. Lis and Mike brings up multiple bags of chips. Neil rings the chips up 'Neil: '''That'll be fourteen fourty-two. ''Lis pays for the chips and walks out as Neil sighs and takes a drink from his flask. A few seconds later, his manager, Rodney, walks out of the office, to which Neil stops him as he puts away his flask 'Neil: '''Hey, it's seven thirty, I'm going home- '''Rodney: '''Not yet you're not- '''Neil: '''What? '''Rodney: '''Yeah, the guy who works the next shift hasn't shown up in days, you're gonna have to cover him. '''Neil: '''The other guy, uh...Richard? '''Rodney: '''Yeah, he's hanging out at some truck stop last I heard. You know, if he don't wanna work, I guess he don't wanna get paid. '''Neil: '''Well, I can get him here for you so I can go home- '''Rodney: '''And what, play with your train set some more or watch those army movies? '''Neil: '''Yeah, one or the other. '''Rodney: '''Yeah, okay, go find him and drag his lazy ass back here. '''Neil: '''Fine by me. ''Neil walks out of the store and gets in his car The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the truck stop to pick up Richard The player arrives at the truck stop. After arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil rolls down his car window and yells out to Richard, who is walking out of the truck stop 'Neil: '''Richard, get your lazy ass in here- '''Richard: '''Who the fuck are you? '''Neil: '''I'm the guy who's gonna have to work your shift and kick your ass if you miss it! '''Richard: '''Alright, alright, I'm coming. ''Richard walks over to Neil's car and enters it The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive Richard to the gas station. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Richard: '''I can't go back to work tomorrow? Preferably during the daytime? '''Neil: '''Nope. '''Richard: '''Come on, man, it's not safe working there during the night, man! You hear about those robberies on the news- '''Neil: '''Now I'm gonna stop you right there. Just because it happens at another gas station or liquor store, whatever, that don't mean it's going to happen at ours. Now, I'm going to drop you off, and then you're going to do your job. Got it? '''Richard: '''But what about the- '''Neil: '''Don't...don't start, alright? I've had enough bullshit today, what with those kids that hang around here, my ex wife, having that goddamn war dream again- '''Richard: '''What war dream? '''Neil: '''Nothing-nothing, just get in there and do your goddamn job. ''The player arrives at the liquor store. Richard gets out and walks into the lgas station. The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive back home The player arrives at Neil's house. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Neil walks into his house, walks over to his army medal display, and examines it as the game prompts the player on the amnemities of the safehouse Mission Passed